Efreeti
| language = Ignan | based = }} Efreets (singular: efreet or efreeti) are unpredictable creatures with fiery forms and spectacular magical powers. They are a type of genie native to the Elemental Plane of Fire. Physical and Magical Traits Efreets are humanoid in appearance. They are very tall, generally reaching heights of twelve feet, and massive and solid. They are well-muscled, and have red or black skin that is always burning. For this reason, many resemble devils and are often mistaken for them. Their bodies are said to be made of basalt, bronze, and solid flames. Efreeti magic is comparable to that of other powerful creatures, such as demons and liches, and is quite versatile. One area in which it is pre-eminent is in magical weaponsmithing. Efreets are particularly renowned for their ability to create flaming weapons. Habitat As water is to most life forms, heat is to efreet. Heat and flame sustains their bodies. For this reason, they tend to reside near fumaroles, volcanoes, and other large natural heat sources. The primary home of the efreets is the fabled City of Brass, but there are many efreeti outposts throughout the plane of Fire. There, they are ruled by a grand sultan, advised by a variety of beys, amirs, and maliks, and by six great pashas who deal with efreeti business on the Prime Plane. Ecology Fire elementals avoid the efreets if they can, fearing their oppression and opportunism. Djinni hate them, and there have been numerous battles between the two genie races. Dao are tolerated by the efreet, whom they trade worked materials with in exchange for raw metals. Most other races are treated by the efreets as either servants or slaves. Culture and Behavior Efreets are infamous for their hatred of servitude, desire for revenge, cruel nature, and ability to beguile and mislead. Two related concepts, however, are foremost in the mind of an efreet: honor and acquisition. Efreets are born traders, always looking to acquire more: more wealth, more power, and most of all more honor. They use their magical skills to further these goals. The efreet known as Kimzahn reportedly explained the concept of honor as follows: “The concept of honor to beings such as I is sure to be alien to you, and hard to understand. For example, when my kind decides to grant one of yours a wish, it is our way of amassing honor for our race. When we grant a human a wish, it shows that the things you desire most are things that we can freely discard. Thus, we feel our race has gained honor. What else would an efreet need?” Efreeti names are also part of this concept. They are exceedingly long, and contain history, and respectful details of lineage. When interacting with lesser creatures, they will normally take on a simpler name. It should also be noted that mages occasionally attempt to enslave efreets in order to harness their considerable power. Such binding, while of a very different nature than that involved in the binding of demons, is equally difficult, and just as likely to result in the wrath of the bound creature, should the attempt end in its escape. Alignment Efreets are neutral, but tend toward organized evil. Efreeti as characters Efreet are the genies of the Elemental Plane of Fire. They have demon faces, enslave people, and burn things, so they're usually not very nice to hang around. Sometimes they are exiled from their society in disgrace or leave to set up some advantage somewhere. * Medium Size, although most take the Large Size feat * 20' base land speed. * 40' Fly speed (Perfect maneuverability) * Outsider Type, Extraplanar and Fire subtypes * Outsider Traits: Darkvision 60' and Low-light vision, no need to eat or sleep * +4 Natural Armor bonus to AC * Two Slam natural weapons for 1d6 damage at medium size * +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength, +2 Charisma: Efreet are strong and agile, and possess the same natural charisma as all genies do. * Minimum Level: 9 * Favored Classes: Genie and Elemental Weird * Automatic Languages: Ignan and Common. Bonus languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Infernal, Terran, and Umbral Most efreet are either classed Genies or start with ten outsider hit dice. In the latter case, they gain the Plane Shift and telepathic abilities of the genie class, plus Heat and Size Changing. They gain the spell-like abilities to use Detect Magic, Produce Flame, Pyrotechnics, and Scorching Ray (one ray only) at will, and to use Gaseous Form and Persistent Image once per day. They also gain the wish-granting ability of the monster manual Efreeti. All of these have a caster level equal to the genie's hit dice. They can also assume the form of any Humanoid or Giant from Small to Large size. All efreet with outsider hit dice take the Large size feat. Category:Efreeti Category:Genies